Halloween II: All Hallow's Eve
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Sequel to: Halloween: The Beginning. Sum: It's been two years since he disappeared but one person hasn't given up looking for him. As Halloween rolls around...nobody will be ready for what's to come....SO PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Two Years Later

**Author's Note:**** Welcome Back Michael Myers Fans!!! **

**I have here the SEQUEL to "Halloween:The Beginning". Get ready for more gore, more suspense and more...Erin/Michael shipping!! **

**Rated M for Mature Adult Content **

**Genres: Horror/Romance/Friendship/Strong Language & Violence **

**Title: Halloween: All Hallows Eve **

**Summary: It's been two years since he disappeared but one person hasn't given up on him. Erin Parker is still searching for Michael. As Halloween rolls around...shit hits the fan and nobody will be ready for what's to come...**

** - -**

Chapter One: Two Years Later

- -

_Erin heared gun fire. She couldn't stand here and do nothing. She raced towards the house, instead of going into the house, she ran to the back yard. There was nothing on the line. Erin looked around. She turned in a complete circle and then back in a clock wise manner. Her hair whipping around, brushing against her shoulders as her eyes fell over the yard. The shadows pressed against the surrounding trees._

_"MICHAEL!" Erin called out._

_There was nothing but darkness and the lights from the neighbors houses were turning on slowly. Loomis rushed out onto the balcony, he looked down but only saw Erin. Loomis felt his stomach drop and the fear slowly coming back. He breathed slowly and then swallowed hard. He heard Laurie crying softly, breaking down from the night's events. Police sirens were in the distance, cop cars searching the area. Loomis only looked down where Michael's body had been moments before._

_"He's gone", Loomis exclaimed quietly._

_About fifteen minutes later, the police cars pulled up. Two ambulances followed. Erin turned slowly on the spot as the neighborhood slowly started to fill with people. Police tape close off the area. Erin's head felt dizzy watching the police go to work, watching the red and blue lights flash, listening to the crowd whisper and talk, hearing the Sheriff giving his men orders. Loomis was at her side not five minutes later. She watched as the ambulance attendants brought Laurie out on a stretcher. Erin's eyes fell on Tommy and Lyndsay, who were standing with the neighbors. _

_"I want this area sealed off and covered", Sheriff Bracket replied talking into his walkie talkie. _

_"Sir, you better come see this", one of the men stated, touching his shoulder. _

_The other ambulance attendants had brought out dead bodies from the other house. Erin and Loomis fought their way into the crowd. Erin just stood there, staring down at them. Loomis touched her arm ever so gently. _

_"Let's go. There's nothing else we can do here", Loomis muttered. _

_Erin nodded and followed the doctor. They weren't three feet away when the police called Loomis back. Loomis gestured for Erin to stay where she was. Erin stood there watching Loomis and Bracket talking. Watching the red and blue lights flashing. Watching the large crowd that was slowly gathering. Unbeknown to the red head, a pair of eyes were watching her from the darkness just behind her, watching her carefully before disappearing. Erin felt light headed, as though she were dizzy. Loomis looked over at her.  
_

_"Erin, are you alright?" Loomis asked, rushing over to her. _

_Erin fell to her knees on the pavement. Bracket and two of his men rushed over. Loomis knelt down and held her. Another crowd was forming....around them. Bracket and his men tried to keep the crowd back.  
_

_"Erin, are you alright?" _

_Loomis's question was getting fainter and fainter....until darkness over took her. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

...

Everyone would say the mornings were beautiful. That the sun was happiness glistening off the moon. That heaven had it's arms open wide welcoming those to the after life even if that person had made mistakes in the past...

It was bull shit.

Nothing like that mattered...not to her. Not when her best friend had gone missing for two years. When everyone resigned to the fact that he had limped off some where and thought him dead. Even though the police never did find a body.

She knew...Michael was still out there.

But for her...

She lived in a Rehabilitation Center.

It was for "Special" people. The doctor's had read Dr. Loomis's notes about her connection to Michael. How she could somehow feel his emotions or some load of crap. Erin didn't think anything of it. She had been nine years old or some young age, when she had that connection. But now...she didn't know what to think or even to believe if that was true. The doctor's put her on morpheen or something because they were afraid that she may fly off the handle. Keeping her relaxed and calm seemed to be their priority. Erin didn't understand this. She said nothing to anyone. She kept quiet.

She had been here for two years. And it had been quiet. No signs of Michael.

No sign of ever breaking free of this damned place.

She watched TV. Watching nothing but the news. Waiting for some sign of him. Anything....

But the silence remained.

Dr. Loomis visited every so often. Trying to get her to talk. Trying to get her to remember...remember anything at all. She felt he was wasting his time trying to get her to speak. She was quiet because she was trying to keep herself in control. She felt so lonely and abandoned. She needed to find Michael but she doubted anyone would listen to her. She hated being locked up and she hated the feeling of it. But the longer she stayed quiet, the longer she'd be here.

...

...

...

It was sometime passed three in the morning.

The air was cold and thick. Erin sat up. The moon shined through the window just to her left. The light of the moon shined across the tile flooring. Erin rubbed her eyes, waking from a restless sleep. She had dreamed about blood stains that had been on the floor. She pushed away the sheer white blanket and sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The door to her room was wide open. She could see out into the hallway, which was dark except for the dimly lit lighting on the ceiling, which was just in case of an emergency and the power went out.

Erin stepped out into the hallway. She was wearing a large white t-shirt over her bra and underwear. She had no shoes and socks or pants. But that didn't matter. She walked slowly down the hallway. The tile flooring was cold on her feet. As she quietly rounded the corner. She saw an ungodly sight. Several bodies lay strewn on the floor. Blood pooled slowly across the floor, stopping just inches from Erin's toes. Some blood splattered the walls. It was then Erin noticed faint bloody foot prints leading down the hall towards her room but the foot prints were only faintly bloody because the foot prints were shoes, not actual feet.

One would think that someone would scream in horror at the sight of several dead bodies. However, Erin wasn't so easily scared. It was a sign. Something that she had spent two years looking for.

He had freed her.

Walking through the pool of blood without so much as flinching, Erin made her way towards the nearest exit. The early morning air was cool and soft at the same time. Erin looked up at the trees that surrounded the building. They swayed in an ominous manner. How he come to free her from this place, she had no idea. But it didn't matter. She had to find him. Feet covered in blood, she made her way down the path way and into the early morning darkness.

She could almost feel it...it was like...it was almost like he was calling to her.

...

...

...

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the short set up but I thought some suspense was in order!! No...no Michael quite yet. That...that will be a surprise!!! **

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Hope

**Author's Note:**** Welcome Back Michael Myers Fans!!! **

**I have here the SEQUEL to "Halloween:The Beginning". Get ready for more gore, more suspense and more...Erin/Michael shipping!! **

**Rated M for Mature Adult Content **

**Genres: Horror/Romance/Friendship/Strong Language & Violence **

**Title: Halloween: All Hallows Eve **

**Summary: It's been two years since he disappeared but one person hasn't given up on him. Erin Parker is still searching for Michael. As Halloween rolls around...shit hits the fan and nobody will be ready for what's to come...**

** - -**

Chapter Two: Hope

- -

He laid in the back of an ambulance bus. Silently waiting and listening. He didn't need to sleep but he shut his eyes nonetheless. Remembering how he had followed her, dogging her footsteps, feeling drawn to her like a moth was to a flame. Killing those had imprisoned her in that hospital. But becoming a shadow once more. He could hear two voices in the front seat. They had been called in...a young woman had been found on the side of the road. Something about blood being found on her person. It was exactly two hours out of the way but they were still being called in. The two idiots in the front seat said they'd be there in less than an hour. The ambulance bus bumped and jolted as they sped towards the scene.

Michael only lay there. Eyes closed. Listening, waiting.

*******

About a half an hour later, the ambulance arrived. A state police officer had kept an eye on the body of a redheaded female who had apparently fallen over from exhaustion, lack of sleep, hunger and dehydration. Johnson and Simon climbed out of the ambulance.

"Holy Jesus", Johnson remarked, kneeling down over the young woman.

"She doesn't have an id or anything", Stevens, the state officer, replied.

"You know, she looks familiar. Like that local girl from two years ago", Simon spoke up.

"Will you hush it already. That story creeps me out like a bad omen", Johnson remarked, frowning.

He and Simon took both arms of the red head and picked her up, putting her in a standing position. She fell forward and Johnson caught her. He was the strongest of the two. Her head lulled to the side a little.

"Is she even breathing?" Simon asked.

Johnson put his fingers to her throat, checking her pulse.

"Yeah. I think she's just passed out", Johnson exclaimed.

They helped her into the front of the ambulance, sitting her up between them. They thanked the state police officer before heading off to get the girl to a hospital.

*******

She didn't remember anything since leaving the hospital. Her feet were covered in blood and were cold. Her body felt cold. She felt hungry and thirsty. And tired. Her body had finally shut down on her. But when her blue eyes flickered open, she felt movement. Heard voices. The voices she heard were the two ambulance attendants. Simon noticed that she was waking up.

"How are you feeling? Can you tell us your name?" He asked.

"Wh-what happened? Wh-where am I?" Erin asked softly.

"Miss, can you please tell us your name", Simon repeated.

"Erin. Erin Parker", Erin stated weakly.

- -

In the back, Michael's eyes flew open. Her voice...that was her. Something happened though...something that hadn't happened in nearly two years, maybe longer. He felt her pain. She was hungry, tired. That small connection they once had. It was back. Like a flick of a light switch. He assumed she couldn't feel it because of the condition she was in. But she would feel it soon. Very soon.

- -

"Erin Parker?" Simon asked as though he couldn't believe it.

"Simon, call it in", Johnson ordered.

Simon went to reach for the small, black speaker to call the order in. But a second later, a hand struck through the glass paneled window and grabbed Simon's neck. Erin and Johnson screamed at the same time. Simon struggled to get free but the hand was squeezing hard. Breaking his throat, destroying the tubes and airwaves that helped him breath, talk and the like. Simon was loosing air, quickly. Erin had fallen against the dashboard, hitting her head against it. She fell to the floor of the ambulance, laying unconscious.

"Shit!" Johnson said, trying to drive and try not to get strangled.

Unfortunately, Simon's barely breathing body fell into Johnson, making the other man scream, let go of the wheel and lose control of the ambulance. The ambulance hit a telephone pole only seconds later. Johnson's head hit the windshield, the dashboard, the wall behind him. Blood seeped out of his head. He weakly grabbed the small speaker but only static came through the small speaker. They were in a dead spot and because the ambulance crashing into the telephone pole, well...the entire dashboard was kind of destroyed and crunched in. Michael threw open the back doors to the ambulance and stepped out into the darkened morning light.

He walked around and threw open the passenger door of the ambulance. Simon's body crumpled at his feet. Michael kicked him aside, sending his body into the road. Johnson was laying on his side, clutching the small speaker.

"Someone...please...help", he muttered into it.

Michael grabbed the speaker from him and smashed his head with it. Johnson's screams echoed throughout but he was silenced after about three minutes. Blood splattered the windshield and dashboard, as well the leather interior of the ambulance. Michael's eyes finally rested to the floor where Erin had fallen unconscious. She had gotten the better part of the deal. She hadn't been hurt too badly by the impact of the telephone pole. Just a bruise to her left arm and leg. Nothing more. Michael patiently pulled her from the ambulance. Placing one hand beneath her neck and the other hand under her legs. Her head lulled against his chest, her cheek pressed against him. Her face facing upwards. Dark red hair thrown in every direction.

The two disappeared into the blanket of fog that seemed to cross from the grassy fields on either side of the road. Leaving the accident behind for the police to pick up after. Michael's footsteps echoed quietly on the chilled pavement. Leaving no traces. Like a ghost leaving no mark.

**********

Dr. Loomis stood in front of the press and fellow members of the board. There were questions that surrounded the disappearance of his patient, Michael Myers. Loomis stood in front of the podium, as cameras flashed and the lights above him gleamed. His face was sweaty because it was warm and the room was crowded. Even college students had come in to hear his lecture. PTA members, parents and even members of the public had come to hear what he had to say.

"I'd like to conclude with this little statement. Michael Myers is dead", Loomis stated.

Murmurs and slow claps followed. The cameras flashed once more. Loomis proceeded off the stage. His college, Dr. Monroe shook his hand and walked beside him as they walked down another hallway and away from the fray of people that were left in the auditorium.

"Sam, I thought that speech was excellent. Well, what I heard of it", Monroe replied, "I got a call from that center. The one where they brought Erin Parker. Seems there's been...an accident. Some people were killed and she's gone. Just vanished out of thin air. Stevens down at the station called in and said some red head was picked up by two ambulance attendants and they took her to a hospital. Now, I called all the local hospitals, even in the one in Haddenfield and no young woman with red hair was brought in".

Loomis just looked at him, "What are you trying to tell me? Are you implying that she was freed from that center? That she just walked out and was found?"

"It's just what you said about Michael Myers-", Monroe began to say.

"Michael Myers is dead. Erin Parker is suffering from the loss of her best friend and she is doing nothing more than acting out in hatred", Loomis remarked, pointing with his index finger, pointing it at the floor.

Monroe sighed, "Don't get me wrong here but according to her file, Erin Parker is incapable of killing".

Loomis turned to walk away but turned to look over his shoulder, "That's the part that worries me".

He wasn't going to admit it. But as much as he wanted Michael to be dead...he knew there was a chance Michael wasn't.

******

It was 11 am, October 20.

Light blue eyes flickered open. The room was dim. And it smelled musty. The room was a bed room in a old abandoned farm house. Boards had been put up to block out the sun and only small streaks of light were let in. Streaming across the floor. She lay on a feather pillowed mattress that was some what dusty. Erin Parker stretched in her sleep and then slowly sat up. Her body hurt and felt tired. But her brain was fully functioning and she was aware of her surroundings.

He stepped out the shadows. Making dust fly up into the dimmed, gleaming sun light. Erin's eyes widened when she saw him.

_"Micheal...."..._

_- - _

**OKAY!! REVIEW!! **


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**** Welcome Back Michael Myers Fans!!! **

**I have here the SEQUEL to "Halloween:The Beginning". Get ready for more gore, more suspense and more...Erin/Michael shipping!! **

**Rated M for Mature Adult Content **

**Genres: Horror/Romance/Friendship/Strong Language & Violence **

**Title: Halloween: All Hallows Eve **

**Summary: It's been two years since he disappeared but one person hasn't given up on him. Erin Parker is still searching for Michael. As Halloween rolls around...shit hits the fan and nobody will be ready for what's to come...**

** - -**

Chapter Three: Romeo and Juliet...Are Together In Eternity

- -

_**All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...**_

- -

Her voice had not trembled. Her voice did not shake nor did it give away anything else. Her breath had caught deep in her throat. She was still in the mixture of shock and slight dehydration. Her body hurt from lack of sleep, food and the small bruises that she had gotten from falling on the ground and being in the ambulance. She also felt a little light headed as well but that was from the lack of water and any source of caffeine. Erin didn't even know what day is was. Michael's eyes gazed at her through the darkened holes of the mask he wore. Michael stood there for the longest time. Dust dancing off the wooden floor. The sun's glare fading him like a ghostly figure that was not supposed to see sunlight or be exposed to sunlight. Erin looked at him. Her light blue eyes almost as light as water, watching him with intense anxiety. Two years had come and gone. All hope had thought to be lost. Everyone thought him to be dead. But this...this wasn't true. And she knew he'd been out there. Just like a shadow lurking in the darkness. Listening. waiting. He was her silent guardian. Bent on killing by any means.

His footsteps creaked across the floor boards as he walked over to her. His arms just hanging at his side. Not moving at all as he walked. His feet doing all the leg work. His breathing was smooth and deadly, like he was only breathing through his nose, not his mouth. The sun light was washed away as approaching rain clouds killed the late morning sky. Darkening the room with only gray light seeping it. Michael's mask gave an eerie glow as he stood just inches from Erin. Behind his mask, it was almost as though he wanted to grin, almost smile down at her. His mouth only twitched ever so slightly, however. A flash of a long ago childhood of them smiling at each other as they walked down a familiar sidewalk while the leaves blew in the trees made him blankly stare into space. Erin slowly moved to stand up and slid herself onto the edge of the bed. She shakily got to her feet and used the bed as a means of holding herself up. Michael's head turned to her after a moment or so. His hand reached out and just pressed it against her head, his fingers softly brushing her hair.

- -

_**Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...**_

_**- - **_

Rain pelted the windows a moment later. Staining the glass like tears. Erin's stomach growled in a low hum. Her body felt tight and tired. Exhaustion was overwhelming her. Her eyes felt heavy too. Her body slowly leaned against his. Her faced pressed against his chest. Her arms lay limp at her sides. His hands fell to her hand slowly fell to the lower region of her back. Michael slowly lifted her into his arms and placed her back onto the bed. Erin curled back up onto her side. She looked up at him. Her lips parted slightly. Eyes carefully watching. His eyes found hers. His form leaned over her. His left hand went to the top of the mask and pulled it back. Exposing his face to her. A face she hadn't seen in years. Dark blue eyes met hers, they were almost dark gray now. No expression showed on his face.

Her hand reached up, almost quiveringly. Her fingers passed over his cheek. His eyes watched her intently, watching her fingers touch his skin. He could feel her loud and clear. Her mind called to him. Embracing him once more. Like they had done in the past. Again he felt the familiar feeling of how he was drawn to her. The feeling seemed to linger. And he knew he didn't hate it. The feeling existed because he wanted it to. He wondered if she was feeling the same as he was. Erin arched herself upwards and nuzzled her cheek against his. Not knowing why but she just ever so gently kissed his jaw but before she could pull away, his lips found hers. Her cheeks burned pink with embarrassment and Michael quickly withdrew for the touch felt foreign to him. Though, he noticed she looked just as surprised. It had been on impulse. Genuine curiosity, perhaps. Michael slipped his mask back over his face and stood up. He watched as she pulled the blankets back over her, rolling back onto her side. Eyes seeking sleep almost a moment later.

Sleep well my love.

- -

_**Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper**_

_**- - **_

**Meh, short chapter. **

**REVIEW!!  
**


	4. Evil Has Awakened

**Author's Note:**** Welcome Back Michael Myers Fans!!! **

**I have here the SEQUEL to "Halloween:The Beginning". Get ready for more gore, more suspense and more...Erin/Michael shipping!! **

**Rated M for Mature Adult Content **

**Genres: Horror/Romance/Friendship/Strong Language & Violence **

**Title: Halloween: All Hallows Eve **

**Summary: It's been two years since he disappeared but one person hasn't given up on him. Erin Parker is still searching for Michael. As Halloween rolls around...shit hits the fan and nobody will be ready for what's to come...**

**- - **

Finally got back to this. Sorry for the wait. Life happens, you know. Yes, I work full time now & I'm lucky I even find time to do this. Thank you for the reviews & positive feedback!!!

NOW...on with the story...

- -

Chapter Four: Evil Has Awakened

- -

Feeling an old curiosity coming back, Dr. Loomis listened to the police scanner at the local police station. Stevens, the highway patrol man, who had met the ambulance hours earlier, was at a grizzly scene. Loomis headed for Route 42 and by the time he had reached the supposed accident, he could hardly get near it. Police cars & a rescue squad was there. The police were directing traffic, apparently Route 42 hadn't busy because of the rainy afternoon. It was late afternoon now. Dr. Loomis parked off to the side of the road and got out of his car. He walked towards the smashed ambulance. The rescue squad was covering Simon's dead body and two men were pulling John's dead body out of the front seat of the ambulance.

Loomis shuddered.

Seeing the scene. Seeing the police look just as disturbed. Loomis knew. He knew Erin couldn't have done this. She had been here, however. An ambulance had picked her up and now she was missing. Loomis knew, having spent the better part of two years in denial, that Michael as alive. Michael had found her, broken her out of that center and now the two were missing, leaving a blood bath in their wake. Loomis approached one of the officers after a moment or so.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Sam Loomis-", Loomis started to say.

"Officer Stevens, head of Highway Patrol here on Route 42, Route 1A and Route 13 near Haddenfield", Stevens exclaimed, "I read your books doctor. How can I help you?"

"You may already know of my patient, Michael Myers but I'm looking for someone else as well, your men might have picked her up", Dr. Loomis said.

"I found a young redheaded woman laying on the road exactly two miles from the Illinois County Rehabilitation Center. Poor thing looked out of it. Her feet were covered in blood. I called an ambulance to take her the Medical Center just south of Haddenfield. I called the Medical Center but they didn't see anyone come in, especially the girl I described. I decided to go on my route and I found this", Stevens explained, gesturing towards the accident, "Two men dead. The girl is gone. And of course, your patient hasn't been seen in two years. What do you suppose you can make of this?"

"That young woman is Erin Parker. Michael Myers's only friend", Loomis remarked, "And it means Mr. Stevens that...", Loomis paused, "That evil has awakened".

...

...

...

Laurie sat in front of the window, eyes staring straight ahead as the afternoon rain storm seem to continue. Two years had passed and that night just seemed to play over and over again. She had moved in with three other girls. Mya, Harley, and Amber. Laurie had been subjected to therapy to over come the reoccurring dreams and nightmares about that night. And there were other dreams too. Horrible dreams about a little boy in a clown costume and for some reason, in the dreams, the little boy wasn't alone, there was someone there with him but she couldn't see the little girl's face, all she could see of her was vivid red hair. The little girl would call to him in the sweetest of voices that was also very haunting as well, _"Michael. Come find me Michael". _

Mya waved her hand in front of Laurie's face and Laurie shook herself out of her daze. Mya gave her friend a small smile and looked rather concerned.

"You've been looking out that window for over an hour, are you sure you are okay?" Mya asked.

"I guess I'm just a little spacey", Laurie shrugged.

"Come on. We're all going to the movies, why don't you come", Mya suggested.

Laurie thought about it for a moment. Getting out of the house might do her some good. It's been two years. He was dead. It was all over. She might as well try to move forward. Laurie smiled back at her friend and got from the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Why not", Laurie said, nodding her head.

"That's the spirit", Mya told her.

Laurie followed her into the kitchen to grab her coat. Amber and Harley had the radio on. The music cut to the news, which was also describing the weather. After the weather, the channel 6 news reporter came on,

**"A young woman named Erin Parker has disappeared from the county's rehabilitation center around 3 AM this morning. A mysterious accident involving a dozen killed orderlies, two dead ambulance attendants and a mashed ambulance bus - "**, but what was next was never heard because Mya had turned off the radio.

"Don't listen to that crap, Laurie", Mya replied.

"Yeah, besides. We're safe here in Haddenfield", Amber pointed out, putting a hand on Laurie's shoulder.

Laurie just shook her head again but stared at the radio, giving it a distressed look. What had the reporter been about to say? That some masked killer had done all of that? No. He was dead. He'd been shot. He was gone. Laurie turned away from the radio, she wouldn't listen to any of it. It was all over.

Or that's what she had come to believe.

...

...

...

Officer Daryl Lewis pulled up at the abandoned farm house. The rain was sprinkling lightly now. He got out of the car, followed by his partner, Officer Lu Bell. The two men walked up the front steps and went into the house. It was the only house in miles on Route 42. The paint was chipped, wall paper falling off the walls, floors dusty, floor boards creaked. What the two men didn't realize was that they were being carefully watched. Michael had gone in exploration of the house and had found a knife sitting in it's wooden block on the kitchen counter. He was watching the two officers from up on the landing. He disappeared silently into the shadows.

"Lu, you take the up stairs. I'll look around here", Daryl replied.

"Just give a whistle if you find anything", Lu said, as he started up the stairs.

Michael went into the bedroom to retrieve Erin, who was still out. Without thinking about it too hard, Michael scooped her up in one arm and hid behind the bedroom door, knife held at the ready in his other hand. As Lu came into the bedroom, noticing that the blankets and sheets looked used, Michael came out from behind the door and slammed the butcher knife into Lu's back, winding him. Lu fell over with a THUD! Michael stabbed him in the face repeatedly, making blood squirt in every direction. Michael then slit his throat all the way around, cutting the knife in deep, allowing Lu to make no other noise escape, except the small amount of gurgling, which quieted as blood spilled out of his mouth. The officer lay still and dead a second later. Michael moved towards the door way and towards the stairs. Erin's head lulled a bit against his shoulder as he moved stealthy down the stairs and into the hallway of the entry way.

Daryl came around the corner as Michael disappeared into the kitchen, escaping Daryl's sight. Daryl moved towards the stairs.

"Hey, Lu! Did ya find anything?" Daryl asked.

There was nothing but pure silence. Daryl scratched his head and moved towards the kitchen. Michael had hidden himself in the pantry closet. Daryl's footsteps came closer and finally stopped in front of the pantry before moving away. Michael just ever so gently opened the door to the pantry, making the officer turn around and walk back over.

"Now, how did this-", Daryl went to say.

Michael came at him and plunged the knife into his chest. Daryl struggled to get the knife out but Michael cut deeper. Pulling out the knife, Michael struck the knife into the same spot a couple more times before cutting into the officer's face. The kitchen floor was covered in blood and Daryl's body fell next to the kitchen table, a wide eyed, look on his face. Michael bent down and took the keys to the police cruiser from Daryl's belt. Carrying Erin in one arm and carrying the knife and keys in the other hand, Michael made his way out to the police cruiser. Thunder rumbled a little as the rain pelted harder. Michael threw open the passenger door and sat Erin up in the seat. Closing the door, he walked around to the drivers side and got in. Placing the knife beside him, Michael started the car. He peeled out of the drive way and down the road a second later.

The movement of the car seemed to bring her back to reality. Shortly, if not about thirty minutes later, Erin came to. She looked around for a moment. Unsure as to what was going on. She noticed Michael driving the police car. She looked around and found the seat belt. Grasping hold of the belt, she shakily buckled herself in. Michael turned his head to look at her. She looked distressed, tired and unsure as to what was going on. Erin stared out the window into the inky dark sky that was consumed by rain. As though having a mental flash, she seemed to space out...

...

_Erin looked beside her, she and Michael were nine years old again and Michael was sitting beside her, wearing the same outfit he had on Halloween. The two were sitting in the police car and as in reality, Michael was driving. Michael turned to look at her, lifting the clown mask up so she could see his face. Michael just smiled gently at her. _

_"We'll be home soon", he said quietly. _

_..._

As she came back, she looked at him. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She could see past the darkness that had consumed him. And he was looking at her in the same, gentle way he'd always had. Both weren't paying attention to the road and didn't see the headlights coming at them. Michael swerved the car but the hill on the other side of the road was at an incline and it was a steep hill with a rocky death trap that was consumed by the darkened rain. The car began to roll off the road and down the hill. Erin quickly unbuckled herself and grabbed hold of Michael. In desperation, holding her tightly, Michael threw open the driver's side door and rolled out of the car. Erin's screams were the only thing that seemed to penetrate the sounds of the rain.

Michael caught hold of a hole in the ground and hold tightly to it. Moving swiftly, while carrying her, he made his way back up the hill. The sounds of the police car smashing and exploding were lost on deaf ears. Michael noticed, the truck that almost had hit them, had stopped on the side of the road.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" The truck driver asked, yelling out.

Michael moved forward, clutching Erin safely against him. The truck driver's mouth fell open when he saw the shape that Erin was in and that of Michael's appearance as Michael crossed the road, approaching him.

"I'm real sorry about almost hitting you. I'm heading to Haddenfield. Do you want me to give ya a lift? Is she gonna be okay?" The trucker asked.

Michael said nothing as he set Erin down. Erin backed away slightly, wiping her eyes and shivering from the rain. The trucker was confused as to what was going on but a second later, Michael grabbed the guy's throat and pushed him against the truck, banging his head against it. The trucker fell dead at Michael's feet, pieces of brain and skin flecking the ground. Erin shakily walked forward as Michael opened up the drivers side door. Erin climbed up into the truck and sat in the passenger seat. The truck was nice and warm. Michael climbed in a second later, shutting the door. They pulled off the side of the road and in the direction of Haddenfield.

"Michael", Erin spoke up quietly, "Let's try not go off the road again, okay?"

All she was given was a slight nod from her silent companion. They didn't need another accident like that. She hadn't meant to distract him. In fact, she had no idea he'd been looking at her in the first place. She had no real idea that somewhere in his sub-conscious he remembered. He remembered everything. That after two years, there was something there.

It was faint but it was there.

...

...

...

**REVIEW!!! **


End file.
